


My Heart Wants to Sigh

by IvanW



Series: Star Trek Fairy-tales [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Baroness - Freeform, Crushes, Falling In Love, False Identity, Incognito, Intrigue, Jealous Spock, M/M, Prince James Tiberius, Prince Spock, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sound of Music Mix, Vulcan Children, Vulcan Kingdom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: The Spirk Sound of Music Story Everyone Wants (or not)





	1. Sent Away

Prince James Tiberius was in a crappy mood. He’d been cooped up in his family’s home for days on end without any end in sight. Or so it had seemed. He was finally going to get to go out into the fresh air and beautiful mountains near his home yesterday when a storm came in and he couldn’t go out after all.

With his brother, George Samuel, currently in charge as their parents were off planet, Prince James’ freedom was even more restricted.

He peered outside his bedroom door to see that the guard Sam—as his brother was known—had arranged to watch him, stood outside like he needed to be kept cooped up in the room.

“Keenser, what are you doing?” he asked the guard.

Keenser, a rather small but deadly alien who rarely spoke and never told him what he was, stared at him. “Stay put.”

“Why?”

The stare continued, but then Keenser shrugged. “Your brother meets with outsiders. His orders.”

Prince James closed the door and went back into his room. But he was hardly defeated. He went to the window and looked out. The day was beautiful and full of sunshine. He should be out in it. He flung open the window and looked down. His room was three stories up, but he’d spent days fashioning a rope that should do the trick.

And if it didn’t? He’d die trying he guessed.

He dressed quickly in the casual clothes he’d hidden from everyone. He wasn’t supposed to have them, but he’d bought them one day from a peddler. Then he grabbed his rope and flung it out the window and to the ground below.

The whole time he climbed the rope down, Prince James feared discovery, but made it to the ground, his booted feet landing safely.

With a relieved smile, he ran for it, toward the forest that surrounded the palace, and beyond to the green grass covered mountains.

The minute he reached them, the place he thought of as his sanctuary, away from it all, all of them, he spun around, breathing deeply, then falling into the grass, laughing with joy.

****

He’d fallen asleep in the grass, on the mountain, and by the time he woke, darkness had fallen. Prince James ran as fast as he could back to the palace, not with a lot of hope that his absence wouldn’t be noticed.

Sure enough as he approached the palace, he saw a group of guards forming together, with his brother standing nearby and Keenser beside him, both looking grim.

“Here I am,” Prince James said, breathlessly.

Sam glared at him. “_Where have you been_?”

“I went out for some air. I fell asleep.”

“_Fell asleep_? We’ve been frantic!”

“Sam…”

“I am ‘Your Royal Highness’ to you,” Sam snarled. “You know the situation here is unstable right now and you just run off. Tricking your guard. Going out the window? You could have broken your beck.”

“I didn’t though.”

“Because of sheer luck only. What are we to do with you?”

“Well…” Jim fell silent at his brother’s withering stare.

“You will be silent right now,” Sam said. “Go to your room.”

“I’m not a child, I…”

“Go!”

Prince James turned away and as he headed into the palace he heard, his brother say, “How can I make him stay and listen to what I have to say?”

It was hours later when Keenser told him that Prince George Samuel wanted to see him immediately.

“Come in, James,” his brother said, when he arrived. “Have a seat.”

He sat before his brother, expectantly. He wasn’t sure what his punishment would be, but he was sure it would be something. The dungeon, maybe? Attending a bunch of fetes? It could be anything.

“Listen, James, I am unsure when our parents will be returning.” George Samuel steepled his fingers together. “I’ve kept this from you, but word is they are being held prisoner in some unknown location.”

“What? Why? When were you going to tell me this?”

“There is nothing you could do having the knowledge and I felt it would be better for you to be not be told. But now…the situation here is untenable right now. And you won’t listen. I can’t keep you safe the way things are now. Our enemies are looking for any vulnerabilities in our land, in our family.”

“Our enemies? How much have you been keeping from me, Sam?”

“It was in your best interests. And so is this.”

“What? What’s in my best interest?”

“I’m sending you away, James. Off this planet and to the planet Vulcan.”

He straightened in his chair. “Vulcan? For what?”

“Prince Spock has children and he needs a tutor for them. He’s requested a human tutor due to his own mother being human. He wishes for the children to learn both human and Vulcan ways. You are perfect for this duty.”

“What?” James laughed. “But I’m a prince, not a tutor.”

Sam smiled slightly. “You are not a prince right now. You will be posing as a tutor, Jim Kirk. It’s better for you to be in hiding right now.”

“Sam…”

“You have to trust me, James. This is the only way I know at this point to keep you safe. Vulcan is safe. And working as a tutor for Prince Spock’s children is safe.”

“His wife…”

“Died years ago. He is a widower. Pack your bags, James. You are headed to Vulcan. You will be met by a Nyota Uhura when your shuttle lands. She is Prince Spock’s private secretary. I understand she is human as well. She will take you to the Royal Palace and get you set up.”

“Will she be aware of who I am?”

“No. I can’t risk that. I don’t trust anyone right now. You are a simple tutor, Jim Kirk.”

****

“Here we are, Mr. Kirk.” Ms. Uhura stood back after opening the large ornate front doors leading into the Vulcan Royal Palace.

He tried a smile, but she just gazed back at him coolly, waiting for him to go inside.

He stepped inside. Uhura followed and closed the doors.

“His Royal Highness has been informed of your arrival. I’ll go and get him. Wait here.”

Jim nodded. Watched her leave. Gazed up at the winding staircase that led to the next floor. The flowers in the design looked like gold leaf.

“Impressive,” he said, whistling.

He walked forward, noticing a door leading to another room, or so he guessed. He stepped over and eyed the jewels embedded there with a shake of his head. Definitely wealthier than his family.

He opened the door and looked inside. It appeared to be some kind of ballroom. Did Vulcans dance? His research hadn’t indicated they had, but then again, Prince Spock’s mother had been human.

“Excuse me.”

Jim jumped and turned around, facing a tall, slender Vulcan dressed in elaborate black robes with a pointed collar, gold braiding, and a jeweled medallion on a chain around his neck.

“Uh. Hi.”

“Mr. Kirk?”

“Yeah.” Jim cleared his throat. “Yes, sir.”

“I am Prince Spock. That room is not related to your employment. Please exit and close the door.”

Jim winced, but did exactly that. He had to admit that Prince Spock was insanely gorgeous.

“If you will join me over here, I will summon the children.”

Jim walked over to where Prince Spock moved to, by the foot of the stairs. “How long have they been without a tutor?”

“You will be the fourth one in the last year.”

“Wait. What? You had three others?”

Spock stared at him. “Fifth. There was another late last year that I forgot.”

Jim exhaled. “What’s wrong with them?”

“Who?”

“The children.”

Prince Spock arched his brow. “There is nothing wrong with my children, Mr. Kirk. There was something wrong with the tutors.” He paused. “Obviously.”

Jim smiled. Tried not to show how shocked he was when Prince Spock drew out another chain from within his robe, and this chain had a very thin, golden whistle on it. He couldn’t imagine what it was for.

Noticing Jim’s stare, Spock said, “I use this to call the children.”

His smile faded and he tried to ignore the headache he was developing as Spock put the whistle to his mouth and blew.


	2. The Children

Jim guessed there was some pattern to the whistles, but it just sounded like a bunch of noise to him and he could barely keep the wince off his face as Prince Spock continued to make the ear-piercing racket.

Then he heard what sounded like hundreds of doors opening and slamming and then stomping feet, although he supposed it could be marching.

Then the first child appeared, a teenaged girl, it seemed, dressed in some kind of boring gray robe, that Jim quickly realized was some kind of uniform because the next child that appeared on the landing was a boy, dressed in an identical gray robe, then another girl appeared, and a another boy, and Jim began to gape as they came down the winding staircase.

“How-how many are there?”

“Seven,” Spock said calmly.

“Seven,” he repeated faintly.

The last one was a small girl maybe three or four at most, and everyone of them had dark hair and pointy ears, and looked stoically Vulcan as they stood before their father and Jim.

Spock looked to Jim. “I will now do their individual whistles. You will learn them and use them with your own whistle.”

“My what?”

But the prince ignored him. And blew.

The first teenaged girl stepped forward. “T’Enna.”

The Spock blew again, and the boy stepped out.

“Arev.”

And then it continued.

“T’Lar.”

“Satok.”

“T’Raya.”

“T’Pak.”

Then the littlest one stepped forward and then back in line without stating her name.

Spock cleared his throat. “That is Amanda.”

Jim blinked. “Amanda?”

“Named after my mother.” Spock withdrew another whistle and made to hand it to Jim. “Now, here is the call I will do when I want you to come.”

“Oh no.” Jim pushed the whistle back at the prince. “No. With all due respect, Your Royal Highness, but I’m not using a whistle and I won’t answer to one either. I’m not in the military and neither are the children.”

Spock stared at him. “I see. You are a peculiar tutor, Mr. Kirk.”

Jim smiled. “No doubt.”

Spock’s eyebrow went up. “I will leave you to get acquainted as I have business to attend to. Dinner is precisely at seven, Mr. Kirk. Do not be late.”

“Of course, Your Royal Highness.”

Spock spun on his heels and disappeared from the room leaving Jim with the seven children who stood at attention before him.

“Uh. At ease.” He flicked his hands at them, and they relaxed marginally. “So, okay, your names again. T’Enna, Arev, T’Lar, Satok, T’Raya, T’Pak, and Amanda.”

“You’re very smart,” T’Raya said. “You got our names right the first time. The others have not.”

“But that shirt is quite ugly,” T’Pak put in. “It looks like you fished it out of the trash.”

T’Enna stepped forward. “I do not need a human tutor. I am likely already smarter than you.”

“T’Enna,” Arev said under his breath.

Jim smiled. “Maybe you are, maybe you aren’t. I guess we’ll see soon enough.”

It was Satok who stepped close to Jim now, peering at Jim’s face rather intently. “How many Vulcan children have you tutored before?”

“Oh, none.”

“None? How many other children have you tutored then?”

“None,” Jim said cheerfully. “The seven of you will be my first.”

“Oh. Then perhaps we shall have to give you pointers,” Arev said. “How to behave around Father and things like that.”

“Okay, sure.”

Suddenly Uhura stepped forward, clapping her hands. “All right, children. It’s time for me to show Mr. Kirk to his room. And you should return to your studies until dinner. Come, Mr. Kirk.”

Jim followed Uhura up the stairs, conscious of the children watching him, and a strange tickly, wiggling feeling at his back. He started moving his shoulders back and forth.

Uhura looked at him. “Something the matter?”

“No. Just.” Jim stopped on the stairs and reached behind him into his shirt. His hand touched something slimy and moving. “Ack!” He pulled it out and some frog-like creature with antennae hopped out and onto the stairs.

The children stepped forward, holding their breaths, anticipation on their young faces.

Jim shook his head and continued up the stairs, aware that the children deflated at his reaction.

Uhura smirked. “You’re lucky. The last tutor they tried a snake.”

She led him down a hallway and to the last room on the right. She waved her hand across a panel and the door opened. “We’ll need to reprogram it for you to access it instead of me. But here you are.”

Jim stepped inside and she followed. It was a simple room, with a fairly big bed, a dresser for clothing, a closet, and a private bathroom to the side. He nodded. “Looks good.”

“In the closet is your uniform robe.”

“My…what?”

“The prince prefers the tutors to wear uniforms similar to what the children wear,” Uhura explained. “Your boss sent along your measurements so that one could be made ahead of time.”

“My boss,” Jim murmured. Yes, he imagined that was exactly how Sam saw himself. The boss of everyone. Well, Jim, supposed, with their parents missing, Sam pretty much was. Thus why he was there posing as a tutor.

“However,” Uhura continued, “if your preference is to wear clothing of your own, Prince Spock does not specifically object. The uniform is merely a preference not a rule.” She eyed the windows. “Those curtains will be taken down and replaced with blinds tomorrow. It was supposed to be done before your arrival, Mr. Kirk. My apologies.”

“Mister is kind of formal. You can just call me Kirk. Or Jim, really. Honestly no one has called me mister.” Which was true. They called him Prince James or Your Highness.

“Very well, Jim. At least when no one else is around. In professional settings I will call you Kirk.”

Jim looked curiously at the curtains. “Why are you getting rid of them?”

“The last tutor demanded curtains and His Royal Highness complied. After she left, rather in a rush, I might add, they were just left up until a new tutor could be hired. Usually the windows have blinds. They are voice-operated of course.”

“Of course. What will be done with the curtains?”

Uhura pursed her lips. “They’ll be thrown away, of course. Why?”

“Well. I might use them for something. Clothing, I guess.”

She shook her head. “You can keep them if you want, but if there’s any clothing you need that you didn’t bring with you, just give me your order and it will be obtained for you. Now, please remember to be on time for dinner. You are free until then.”

“Thank you.” As soon as she left, Jim took out his communicator and typed the simple message, “Here.”

As he turned toward the bed, he noticed a large shape under the covers.

“What the hell?”

He approached the bed and heard a low growl. He quickly snatched off the covers to reveal a big furry animal that…

“A sehlat! How the hell did you get in here?”

Jim thought about his research and suddenly remembered they loved to be scratched under their chin.

“Nice, uh, boy? I dunno.” He put his hand out toward the beast’s chin and rubbed. For a second the beast remained stiff and tense, but then very slowly his eyes closed, and he began to relax and flop onto Jim’s bed.

Jim shook his head. “No wonder all those tutors left. Little brats.” He got onto the bed next to the sehlat, who now exposed his belly for Jim to rub. “Hmm. You and I are going to be good friends I think.” He noticed the collar around the beast’s neck. He was tagged. “I-Chaya.” 


	3. An Awkward Dinner

Jim came awake to a dinner bell. Well, more like a gong. It was very loud and vibrated through his entire body. For a moment, he simply lay there on his bed, staring at the ceiling. When had they gotten a dinner gong like that? George…

A furry body rolled over and a butt was shoved against him.

Oh! A sehlat butt.

“Oh, Crap!” Jim scrambled up. He turned his gaze toward the curtain covered windows and saw that it appeared to be dark outside. He’d been tired, sure, but he hadn’t meant to fall asleep. And how the hell long was that bell going to ring?

He hurried over to the mirror in the room and winced at his appearance. His hair stood up on the left side of his head and he had sheet marks all over his face. Wistfully he looked toward the bathroom. He really needed a shower, but he guessed it would have to wait until after dinner.

“I don’t even really look presentable,” he said to I-Chaya, who looked distinctly disgruntled he had vacated the bed. “At home, I’d just order food brought to me.”

He sighed and tried to fix his hair.

“You’re not at home, Jim.”

And he felt that right down to the pit of his stomach.

At least that horrible ringing had stopped, but that meant he’d better hurry. One of the last things Uhura had said to him was not to be late to dinner.

Great first impression.

Jim gave up on his hair, wrenched open the bedroom door, and ran down the corridor toward the long winding staircase. He noticed a servant giving him the evil eye, which Jim wisely ignored, as he ran down the stairs and across what seemed an endless tile floor that his boots slid on as he ran toward the dining room.

Another servant stood before double doors staring rather balefully at Jim. This one looked properly Vulcan snooty.

“Hi,” Jim gasped out breathlessly. “Is this the dining room? I’m the new tutor.”

He received no verbal response from the Vulcan, but he did open the doors and gesture for Jim to go inside.

“Thanks,” Jim muttered.

He rushed in.

Seated at a large dining room table were Prince Spock, Uhura, and his seven children. Prince Spock sat at the far head from where Jim stood. They all sat at the table, staring at him, clearly not having been fed yet.

Jim was torn between feeling like he ought to crawl away and reminding himself he was a prince himself, damn it, and didn’t have to put up with this.

Except, yes, he did.

He stepped forward.

“I apologize for being late.”

Spock inclined his head. “Please have a seat, Mr. Kirk.”

There was only the seat closest to him available and it was the one opposite of Spock, as the children and Uhura were seated in the side seats. Jim noticed Uhura was carefully not meeting his gaze. The children though were openly staring at him.

He moved forward and sat down. He jumped up instantly as he sat on a pile of rocks. “Ahh!”

The children leaned forward in their chairs as Jim looked down at the chair. He brushed them off.

“Mr. Kirk, is there a problem?” Prince Spock asked.

Jim smiled and sat down. “No. No. Just, um, you know. Got a chill.”

The children sat back in their chairs.

“Do try and be on time for dinner in the future, Mr. Kirk. Punctuality is something I require in those that work for me.”

“Certainly, Spock, er…Your Royal Highness.”

Uhura looked to a female Vulcan standing off to the side. “You may bring in the dinner now.”

Suddenly doors opened to the side and several servants began to bring out bowls of what looked like a rather thick orange soup to place in front of all of them.

Spock cleared his throat. “Now, as I was about to tell my children…”

“You’ll forgive me, Your Royal Highness, but I’d like to just say something first, if you will allow,” Jim said quickly.

Spock put down his napkin. “Very well.”

“I just wanted to thank the children for the welcome gift I received upon my arrival.”

“Welcome gift?”

Jim smiled. “Yes. It was very kind. And I’m sure they must have guessed how awkward and intimidating it must have been for me to be beginning a new position here, and so their thoughtfulness was much appreciated.”

He noticed the children looking down at their bowls of soup.

Spock arched a brow. “And what was this welcome gift?”

“Well. I’m a little reluctant to say.”

The prince pursed his lips. “Very well, then, if you will allow me to continue speaking, Mr. Kirk…”

“A sehlat,” Jim said.

“A…sehlat.”

Jim nodded. “A sehlat named I-Chaya.”

“They gave you I-Chaya? Mr. Kirk…”

“Actually, Mr. Kirk, I-Chaya is a family pet of sorts,” Uhura interrupted. “I hope that he didn’t disturb you too much.”

“Not at all. He’s adorable.”

The children looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Adorable,” Spock repeated, then shook his head. “Are you quite finished?”

“Yes. Yes I am.”

Another servant approached the prince and handed him a message, which he quickly perused, then put down.

T’Enna pushed back her chair. “Father, May I be excused?”

“You have not finished dinner.”

She visibly deflated, but picked up her spoon to dip it into the soup.

“Children, I am departing for a meeting in the morning,” Prince Spock announced. “And I shall be gone five days.”

“Five days!” T’Pak exclaimed, but cast her gaze downward when Spock looked her way.

“But you only just returned,” Arev spoke up.

“Affirmative, but it cannot be helped. Duty requires it. I will be joining your grandfather. When I return I will be bring my brother, Sybok, back with me.”

“Uncle Sybok!” The children seemed delighted at this. Well, Jim thought, Vulcan delighted.

“Yes,” Spock replied. “As well as Baroness T’Pring.”

There was no exclamation or reaction at the mention of the Baroness, Jim noted. All of their expressions went unfailingly neutral.

If Prince Spock noticed this or was bothered by it, he gave no indication.

“Father,” T’Enna began. “May I…”

He sighed ever so slightly. “Yes, T’Enna. You are excused.”

She got up immediately and hurried out as Jim watched her go curiously.

“Now,” Prince Spock said. “Please eat your dinner. When you are finished, you are free from study for the remainder of the evening until bed. In the morning, I am certain your new tutor will have lesson plans for you.” His eyes met Jim’s across the table.

Jim smiled slightly and nodded. “Yes, of course.” 


	4. My Favorite Things

Jim hadn’t been really sure what to expect out of Vulcan, other than the very brief briefing he was given before being shipped off there by this brother’s confidants. 

So he was a bit surprised when the sky opened up to torrential rain practically the minute he’d returned to his bedroom. The sehlat who’d occupied a large part of his bed earlier was now absent.

Every once in a while he could hear a distant clap of thunder, but it must be far off as he’d not even seen any flashes.

He went to the window and pulled back the drapes that covered the windows. The muted green and gold flowered pattern was not to his taste, but they could be useful. He pinned them back and looked out the water smudged window.

Just as he did, he spotted, out by a greenhouse, a female figure who he very much suspected was T’Enna. There was another figure out there with her, but he couldn’t make out much about whoever they were.

“God, give me strength to deal with teenagers. _Vulcan_ teenagers.”

He turned from the window, went into his bag, and pulled out his private PADD. He was told not to use it unless there was an emergency, so he tucked it away somewhere he hoped some nosy cleaning person wouldn’t find it.

What the hell was he doing here teaching impressionable young children anyway? He was a prince not a tutor. And he had exactly nothing in common with children of any kind. Well, except having been one once.

On a table by the mirror in the room were two contraptions, Jim noticed. He approached them. One was for making hot tea, apparently favored by the Vulcans, and one was for making coffee, definitely favored by Jim. There was a note.

_There is a small fridge in the closet for your personal use. At the moment it contains cream for coffee, should you desire, and light snacks. Anything you would like that is not provided, will be once you have made the request. _

“Thoughtful.”

Jim had a nasty habit of talking to himself out loud. At least that way he’d know _someone_ was always listening.

He approached the closet and swung open the door, thrusting several tutor uniform robes aside as he did so. Then he stopped to eye them. Plain gray and boring. He wondered if he could embellish them. He glanced back at the drapes, then shrugged.

“What passes for light snacks to Vulcans?”

He bent down and opened the mini fridge in the back of the closet. 

Fruits and vegetables. Vulcan in origin, naturally.

He shook his head, stood and closed the door.

Just in time to see T’Enna attempting to climb through the window of his bedroom. He cleared his throat.

“Oh. Um. Tutor Kirk.”

“Jim.”

T’Enna nodded. “Tutor Jim.”

He sighed but he did not correct her. “You’re dripping on my floor.”

“Oh. I-I am sorry. Previously I used to come in this way all the time and…”

“Go into the bathroom and get a towel, T’Enna.”

She scurried to do as he said and grabbed up a towel. She started drying herself off as she looked at Jim. “Are you not curious as to what I was doing?”

Jim shrugged. ”If you wanted me to know, you’d tell me.”

“You are a most unusual tutor.”

“You have no idea. Anyway, you seem wise enough not to get in over your head. I’m guessing from what I saw you’re meeting someone you like.”

T’enna’s dark gaze dropped to the ground. “Yes. He works as a messenger and often brings messages to Sa-Mekh.”

“Why do you hide going to meet him?”

T’Enna moved over to Jim’s bed and sunk down to sit on the edge. “He is not the one chosen for me.”

“Chosen?”

She gave him a look. “Bonds, Tutor Jim. Do you not know even that much about Vulcans?”

His lips twitched as he sat down next to her. “Right. Bonds. I have heard of those. You get bonded to another Vulcan as young children.”

“Yes. I was bonded to one that I do not prefer.”

Jim nodded. “Sucks.”

She arched a brow. “You are, indeed, unusual. What made you decided to become a tutor?”

“A family decision.”

There was a bright flash of lightning then followed quickly by a very loud crack of thunder.

T’Enna jumped though she did not rise from the bed. Her brown eyes had become huge.

“Hey, it’s okay. Just a little noise.”

Then another flash and loud boom. His door was suddenly flung open to reveal two little Vulcan girls.

Jim smiled. “Welcome, T’Pak and Amanda. Come in.”

They scurried in, but tried to look logical about it.

“Did the thunder and lightning scare you?”

“Uh-huh,” T’Pak said.

He scooted further up on the bed. “Well, I have a big bed we can all sit on while the storm passes.”

Suddenly standing in the doorway were T’Lar and T’Raya, looking like they’d rather be anywhere other than there, but not willing to leave either.

“Come in, Children. The more the merrier.”

They ran forward and leaped on to Jim’s bed.

“Storm’s a little scary, huh?”

They nodded, eyes big.

“It’s all right to be scared. We all get that way sometimes.”

“You, Tutor Kirk?” T’Lar asked, doubtfully.

“He prefers Tutor Jim,” T’Enna told her sister.

“Logical.”

“Sure, I do. Everyone does.”

“Not Sa-Mekh,” T’Raya insisted.

Jim laughed. “Yeah, okay, maybe not him.”

“What do you do when you’re scared, Tutor Jim?” Amanda asked in her tiny shy voice.

“Let’s wait for Arev and Satok to arrive.”

T’Raya shook her head. “They are not coming. They won’t admit to being afraid.”

Then a huge flash lit up the room at the same time the loudest crack yet shook the house.

Arev and Satok stood in the door way, brown eyes so wide, Jim could barely see their eyebrows.

He smiled. “Come in, boys.”

They did.

“Do you sing?” one child asked.

He laughed. “No. No. I mean I can, and I even have a guitar, but it’s kind of late to break that out and start belting out songs related to our favorite things or something.”

They frowned at him.

“I distract myself when I’m afraid. You know, think about something other than the storm. Like how ugly my bro…well, okay. Probably not that.” Jim chuckled. “I could tell you a story or…”

“_Children_.”

The stony voice of Spock from the door way had all of the children hurrying up and away from Jim’s bed as though Spock had lit them on fire.

“It is long past your bedtimes. Return to your rooms at once.”

Jim opened his mouth but closed it at the look on Spock’s face.

The children filed out one by one.

Spock stopped T’Enna with a hand on her arm. “Your hair is wet.”

“I went for a walk after dinner and got caught in the storm.”

He nodded and let her go. He turned to Jim.

“Mr. Kirk.”

“Your highness?”

“We try to keep regular hours here.”

“Of course. They were afraid of the storm and…”

“Were you this much trouble where you came from, Mr. Kirk?”

He smiled. “Hardly any.”

Spock went to turn away.

“Your highness?”

“Yes?” Spock turned back.

“You don’t mind if I keep the old drapes in here do you?”

“You may do with them as you please. Why would I care?”

Jim nodded. “Great. Oh. And what do the kids play in?”

“Kids?”

“Your children. I assume they don’t play in those gray robes.”

“Vulcan children do not play. They study.”

“Ah. All right. Thank you, Spock.” At Spock’s raised brow, Jim smiled. “Your Royal Highness.”

Spock turned away again.

“Have a save journey, sir.”

Spock nodded but said nothing else. Jim closed the door after him.

He eyed the coffee contraption and briefly considered having some but then decided a good night’s rest would be better. He had his work cut out for him. 


	5. The Baroness

Spock was making his way back home from ShiKahr where he’d spent several days in company of his father, King Sarek. He was not alone, of course. With him in the hover car were two other Vulcans. His fiancé, T’Pring, Baroness of Kir, and his half-brother, Sybok, who would, presumably one day be King when their father passed.

There were rumors that Sarek was not at all pleased with this prospect, for he viewed Sybok with a certain sense of disappointment and detestation it was difficult to miss. But Spock paid little heed to rumors and so far, their father had made no such preference regarding his successor to either Spock or Sybok. 

Sybok sat in the back seat, while T’Pring sat beside Spock. 

“I imagine the children are looking forward to meeting the Baroness,” Sybok said, with far too much cheer in his tone. He was an unusual character. There was no doubt is Spock’s mind about that.

“They are,” Spock replied.

“And I look forward to making their acquaintance as well,” she said, serenely.

“Still, darling, you don’t exactly seem like the mothering sort,” Sybok put in.

She shrugged and turned in her seat to view Sybok. “That’s what boarding school is for, Sybok.”

Spock did not reply to that. He was aware T’Pring wished for his children to attend boarding school and Spock had not made up his mind regarding this. He was not entirely opposed to the idea having attended boarding school himself for many years as a youth. Still, he liked the idea of his children being closely quartered with them.

“Do you imagine you’ll have little ones yourself?” Sybok asked, never ceasing to amaze Spock regarding his inappropriateness.

But T’Pring seemed unfazed by his personal question, fortunately. “I imagine that will be the plan eventually. Neither of us has discussed it at length. Of course, the proper caregivers will be hired when the time comes.”

“You don’t intend to care for them yourself, Baroness?”

“Sybok,” Spock said, his tone a warning.

T’Pring waved away his protest. “As you pointed out, I am not the mothering type. But with the proper people working for me, I don’t need to be.”

Sybok laughed. “Touché, darling.”

Spock glanced out the window as they passed trees, freezing in shock when he spotted Arev hanging from a branch upside down. Next to him on another branch was T’Lar. In fact, all of his children were in trees. 

Spock quickly faced forward as he continued the drive. And what in the world had they been wearing?

Sybok was looking behind the hover car. “Wasn’t that…?”

“No.”

“But it looked like…”

“It was not,” Spock said curtly.

And he continued on to their mansion.

Sometime later, after he had gotten the Baroness and Sybok settled in their rooms, Spock made his way out to the terrace. It was a beautiful afternoon quickly changing into evening. Earlier, he had heard the sounds of his children returning home.

“You wanted to see me, Your Highness?”

Spock turned from admiring his grounds to face the tutor, James Kirk. “Mr. Kirk.”

Kirk’s smirk was just this side of insolent. Something that seemed fairly common for this human. There was something off about him.

“Your highness?”

“Please tell me that I did not see my children hanging from trees.”

Kirk nodded. “Would you like me to lie?”

“No,” Spock ground out.

“Then, yes, you did see them. We were having an outing for exercise.”

“Exercise.”

“Yes. Academics are important, of course, but…”

“They are the utmost of importance.”

“However, remaining physically fit is also important. I am aware Vulcans train for Suus Mahna, do they not?”

“My children never have.”

Kirk inclined his head. “As you say, however, I am implementing such training with them as well as other forms of exercise.”

“I do not recall hiring you for that purpose.”

“You did not,” the human acknowledged. “But it is part of my tutelage program.”

Before Spock could respond further, there was a rather noisy commotion and then the entrance of his seven children onto the terrace. They had changed from whatever hideous non-regulation attire Tutor Kirk had them wearing back into their sensible robes. But they were chattering excitedly.

“Father, we are learning Suus Mahna!”

“I’m the best at it.”

“No you are not. I am excelling at—”

“I have learned—”

“Silence, please,” Kirk said. And they instantly quieted down. “Greet your father properly.”

“Welcome home, Father,” each of them said, one after the other.

“Here you are,” T’Pring spoke from the doorway to the house. She surveyed Spock, Kirk, and the children regally. “I followed the loud voices.”

“As did I.” Sybok appeared behind them. “And I brought presents.”

“Uncle Sybok!”

They rushed at him, Kirk laughing and moving out of their way as T’Pring moved to join Spock and Kirk.

T’Pring eyed him. “You must be the new tutor, Mr. Kirk.”

“Yes, this is Mr. Kirk. This is T’Pring, Baroness of Kir.”

Kirk bowed his head respectfully. “Baroness.”

“It’s rather unusual for Vulcan children to have a human tutor, isn’t it, Mr. Kirk?”

“Yes, I suppose it is. But I’m rather unusual.”

“Fascinating. Spock has told me you came highly recommended. I look forward to learning more about your methods.”

Spock turned T’Pring toward the children who were still excitedly visiting with Sybok. “Children, you remember Baroness T’Pring of Kir.”

They all stopped talking at once and turned toward her.

“Yes, Father,” T’Enna spoke for them all. “How are you, Baroness?”

“Very well, thank you,” T’Pring responded. “I’ve forgotten which one you are. Will you tell me your name?”

“T’Enna, Baroness.”

“The oldest, yes? Well, how lovely you are.”

Spock moved closer to T’Pring. “I brought the Baroness with me to make an announcement.” Spock noticed Kirk trying to make his way off the terrace. “Mr. Kirk, you should stay and hear as well.”

Kirk stopped by the exit.

Spock put his arm around T’Pring’s shoulders. “I have asked the baroness to become my wife and she has agreed. You will soon have a new mother.”

“How delightful,” Sybok murmured.

The children stared at T’Pring. They stared at him.

Kirk cleared his throat. “Children.”

They looked at him, not happily, but they gave little nods, and each approached T’Pring with muted congratulations.

T’Pring stood stiffly accepting them, murmuring her thanks as she did so, and even Spock felt her relax as they last child turned from her. She sagged against Spock.

“Well, now, children, I understand that dinner is about to be served. Shall we make our way?”

The children and Sybok went back into the house, followed by Baroness T’Pring.

Spock glanced at Kirk, who still stood off to the side. “What were my children wearing when they climbed these trees?”

“Play clothes, your highness.”

Spock arched a brow. “Made out of draperies?”

“Yes.” Kirk bowed. “Sir.” And entered the house.

Spock moved his gaze away from the outline of Kirk’s ass in tight trousers. He shook his head and followed.


	6. A Tutor's Confidence

As he was entering the dining room, Jim heard the unmistakable snooty voice of the Baroness. Of course she was making absolutely no attempt to be quiet or subtle.

“Is it the thing these days to include the hired help at dinner?”

Jim smiled slightly as the prince turned and noticed Jim had heard her. The children were making a concentrated effort not to look affronted on his behalf.

Sybok, the brother, looked entirely amused. Jim wasn’t sure what to make of that.

“T’Pring…” Spock began.

But Jim quickly interrupted. “It’s quite all right. I have no trouble at all taking my dinner in my room.”

“But Father…”

Spock glanced at T’Enna. He shook his head and then looked back at Jim. “Actually, Mr. Kirk, it is preferred that you join us. The Baroness is merely unused to our preferences. I am certain she means no offense.”

The Baroness shot a cool eyebrow up, but she shrugged her thin shoulders. “No offense meant, naturally. Of course we welcome the tutor.”

Jim inclined his head. “That is quite all right. I’ll leave you all to your family meal. I have lessons to be planned and communications to be made.”

The prince nodded. “As you wish then, Mr. Kirk.”

As Jim exited the dining room, T’Enna ran quickly after him. “But…”

“What is it?”

“May I come by later? I wish to…ask your advice, Tutor Jim.”

“Is it important?”

“Yes.” She glanced behind her. “And I would really rather not have the others hear. I will endeavor not to be burden.”

She looked so damn serious, Jim tried not to smile.

“Very well. Come by after dinner. But technically that is my personal time, so do try not to take up too much of it.”

“Yes, sir.” But he could see she was eager and undeterred.

He waved. “Off you go.”

She hurried back into the dining room, and Jim turned toward the stairs.

“Mr. Kirk.”

He stopped just at the landing. Turned toward Sybok.

“Your highness.”

“Oh, no such formality, I assure you.” Sybok walked over and joined him where he was standing. “I’ve given up much of that life.”

“I’ve heard that, but was not entirely sure why.”

“The king, Sarek, who also, alas, happens to be my father, does not approve of me,” Sybok said, with a ready grin.

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Don’t be. I don’t much approve of him either. May I call you Jim rather than Mr. Kirk?”

“Sure, I’d prefer it.”

“You really mustn’t mind the Baroness too much. I think she was born with a stick up her…well.” Sybok laughed. “She’s harmless.”

Jim returned his smile. “I very much doubt that. I’m familiar with her type. I think I can handle her.”

“Here.” Sybok gestured to the staircase. “I’ll walk with you to your room.”

“That’s not necessary.”

“Oh, I know. I wanted to get something in my room that I brought for the children. I’d forgotten it there. Your room is merely just down the hall from mine.”

The tall elegant Sybok, perhaps taller than Spock by an inch or two, and definitely slimmer, walked by Jim’s side as they went up to the second floor.

“You know, Jim, there’s something really quite familiar about you. Have we met before?”

Jim reached the top and turned down the hallway. “Oh, that’s doubtful. Unless you’ve been to Earth, well…”

“Actually I have. More than once.”

Startled, Jim stopped before his room and turned toward Spock’s brother. “You have?”

Sybok smiled. “Indeed. I’ve even been to the…palace.”

“That must have been quite something. I’ve heard it’s beautiful there.” Jim did not remember ever meeting Sybok, but…

“It is. And the Terran Royal family quite captivating.”

Jim smiled. “Met them, have you?”

“Some of them, yes, I have had the privilege.” Sybok looked down the hallway. “I suppose I should be hurrying along or they’ll complain about my missing dinner. Enjoy your meal in solitude, Jim. I have a feeling you were rather happy to escape that whole scene.”

“I was not entirely disappointed,” Jim acknowledged. “Good night, Sybok.”

“Good night, Jim.”

He watched Sybok walked down the corridor and with a sigh, he opened his bedroom door and stepped in.

Sybok had been right about one thing. He’d had no real desire to sit himself down at a table with the Baroness fawning over Spock or whatever.

He made himself a small meal of baked potato swimming in butter, something he’d arranged to have brought when the prince had been away, and sat, with a glass of red wine, also brought during Spock’s absence, and picked up his PADD.

He sent a message under his secure network.

_Do you know Prince…I guess…Former Prince Sybok? I think he knows you. And maybe…me. _

Then he went back to his lesson planning. It was two hours, and another poured glass of wine, before there was a quiet tap at his door.

“Come in.”

As expected T’Enna came in, quickly closing the door after him. He pointed to a chair by the window.

“Sit there.”

T’Enna did as she was told, folding her hands in her lap. She gazed at him expectantly and he gazed right back.

“You’re on your dime.”

“My dime?”

Jim smiled. “Speak. You’re the one who wanted to talk to me.”

She nodded. “I wanted…how do you know when you’re in love?”

“Huh?”

She sighed. “Not…not physical attraction. I am sixteen going on seventeen. I know about _that_.”

Jim frowned. “How much do you know about that?”

“Nothing from personal experience, I assure you.”

“Okay. Go on. I think.” Jim grimaced. “Are you sure you don’t want to talk to the Baroness about this?”

T’Enna’s eyes widened. “Her? No. No.”

“Then, um, Ms. Uhura?”

“Not her either. She is pleasant. I prefer you. As my tutor it is your job to guide me.”

“Okay. So, love.”

She nodded, eagerly.

“You want to know how…well. Who are you in love with? The delivery guy?”

“I think so, yes.”

Jim sighed. “I’m no expert in Vulcan love.”

She shook her head. “But, Tutor Jim, he is not a Vulcan.”

“What? Wait. I thought you said he delivers messages to your father.”

“Yes. And he does. But I did not say he was a Vulcan.”

“That makes things complicated.”

“Indeed.”

He tried not to laugh. “Er, what is he then?”

“Human.”

“One of those, huh?” Jim grinned.

She merely arched a brow. “I do not believe you are taking this seriously.”

“Well. I’m trying to. But the one, the one you’re bonded to, he’s a Vulcan, right?”

“Correct. But I do not want him.”

“Understandable. The thing is, um, T’Enna, I’m not much help here, as I’ve, well, I’ve not really been in love myself.”

She stared at him. “One as old as you?”

He did laugh then. “Er, yeah, shocking I know. But yeah, not love. I mean, I guess, you just, um, feel great affection for them, can’t stop thinking about them, and want to spend every waking minute with them.”

T’Enna nodded, eagerly. “Yes, that is it. Yes.”

“Okay, then. There you go. So that’s how you feel about…what’s his name?”

“I would rather not say.”

“Coy, huh? Okay. Well, my advice is to be careful. You are currently bonded or engaged, whatever the Vulcan equivalent is, and while you’re still under that obligation, you need to be cautious. But I think it’s time to talk to your father about this.”

To his surprise, T’Enna clapped her hands. “Yes! Thank you.”

Jim blinked. “Uh. For?”

She got up from the chair and went to his door. “With you talking to Father about it I am certain you will make him understand.”

“_Me_?”

“Yes, you. You will be perfect. Thank you, Tutor Jim.”

“T’Enna…”

But she opened the door and left. And he sat there on his bed, holding his wine glass staring at the space where she used to stand.

“Great. Geez.”


	7. A Walk by the Lake

In the morning, Jim found Nyota Uhura in the dining room by herself having coffee and eating a fruit tart.

“Good morning.”

“Morning.”

“I got a message that His Royal Highness wants to see me.”

She nodded. “He’s on the terrace having breakfast.”

Jim hesitated. “Is he alone or is the baroness out there with him?”

She laughed. “Oh no. She never rises before noon. And Prince Sybok goes riding in the morning. Prince Spock is alone.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

She pointed to her carafe of coffee. “There’s plenty if you’d like some.”

“I had some in my room. Thanks again.”

Jim headed for the double doors that would take him out to the terrace. Once outside, he shielded his eyes from the bright Vulcan sun. Over where the tables had been set there were signs Spock had been there, a teacup, an empty plate, but he was no longer there.

With a frown, Jim stepped over to the railing and peered down and out to the landscape. He spotted the prince over by the lake strolling.

Jim turned and walked over to the steps that would take him down to the yard and over to the lake.

It was a beautiful, warm day. Very warm. And as he approached Spock, he noted the prince wore a heavy tunic, made of velvet and satin. Jim started sweating just watching him.

Prince Spock turned at Jim’s approach, stopping to wait for him.

“Mr. Kirk.”

“Your highness. You wanted to see me?”

Prince Spock tilted his head. “In fact, I have been informed you wish to speak with me.” He glanced toward the lake. “Walk with me.”

Jim followed into step beside him. “I wanted to speak with you?”

“According to a message from my eldest daughter.”

Jim tried not to groan out loud, but from the look Spock shot him, he had not succeeded.

“Is there a problem with the children?” Spock asked. “I must admit you have lasted longer than most.”

“The children are fine. They are remarkably well-behaved and quite inquisitive and willing to learn. I am impressed.”

“They are Vulcan,” Spock replied, as if that explained it all.

Jim supposed to him it did.

“T’Enna is a teenager, however, and they come with their own unique challenges.”

“Oh. What are those challenges, Mr. Kirk?”

Jim snorted. “I’m sure you were a teenager yourself once. Prince or not, you can’t deny there are issues a teenager faces.”

“I am certain I was never quite as…”

“Dramatic?” Jim offered.

“Perhaps. She no doubt struggles without a mother figure in her life. But that will be rectified soon enough.”

“By the baroness?”

Spock stopped walking and stood next to a part of the lake that had a walkway leading out over the water. “You say that with a curious note of hostility, Mr. Kirk. Do you object in some way to Baroness T’Pring?”

“It’s not my place to object,” Jim said.

“Agreed. And yet I sense that you do.”

Jim shrugged. “I think you’re over analyzing, Your highness. Your personal life is of no concern of mine. Let’s return to the subject of T’Enna.”

“Very well. Why did she advise me that you wished to see me?”

Spock headed across the wood walkway out to the lake and Jim had no choice but to follow in order to continue their conversation. 

“She wanted me to talk to you about…she has a crush on someone.”

For a moment, Spock continued to simply gaze out over the lake. “This palace, of all that my family has, was always my mother’s preferred place.”

“Queen Amanda.”

He nodded. “When she became ill, at the end, she wished to come back here, for her final days, but my father did not allow it.”

Before he could stop himself Jim said, “What? Why?”

Spock shook his head. “He could not afford the time away from the capitol city. And he was unwilling to allow her to make the trip without him.”

“I’m sorry, Spock. That sounds…sad.”

“I am not even sure why I spoke with you about it. She liked the lake most of all and in some ways…T’Enna reminds me of her, I suppose.”

“Your mother was human.”

“Yes. What of it?”

“The…crush…the one that T’Enna is interested in is human also.”

“You speak of the boy who delivers messages here.”

“So, you do know about him?” Jim was a little surprised.

Spock gave him a dismissive look. “Her interest in him will fade. He is unable to match her intellect.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Because he’s human?”

“I am well aware there are humans with elevated intellect, Mr. Kirk, yourself among them. But the delivery boy is not.”

Jim chuckled. “Because he’s a dummy her interest won’t last?”

“He would be beneath her. And before you say it, I do not mean because he makes deliveries, although there are some considerations there, but because of his lack of intellect. Having her as a pupil, I am sure, you as her tutor, know that she requires intellectual challenge.”

“There is truth to that,” Jim allowed.

“At least you admit that much. In any event, as I am sure you are aware, T’Enna has a bond betrothal with a Vulcan.”

“And she doesn’t want it.”

“She is far too young and inexperienced to make such a decision.”

“But she will be allowed to when she’s older?” He prodded.

“That has not yet been determined.”

The sound of horse’s hooves had them both turning to watch the approach of Sybok riding up to their location.

Spock made his way back off the walkway to the solid ground and Jim, once more, followed, just as Prince Sybok reached them.

Sybok smiled down at them. “Good morning, brother. Jim.”

Jim smiled back. “Morning.” He stepped forward to the horse, letting the massive stallion inspect him before patting the beast.

“You’re looking well-rested,” Sybok said. “Apparently Vulcan quite agrees with you.”

Jim laughed. “Perhaps it does.”

Spock stiffened beside him, his gaze flicking between Jim and his brother. “You were up quite early.”

“The best time of the day is morning. Then you can be lazy the rest of the day. Something T’Pring has never learned. I hear she’s beginning to stir in her lair.”

“Careful, Sybok. She is my future wife,” Spock murmured.

“Better you than me, that’s for sure.” Sybok looked at Jim. “How about a ride?”

“Huh?”

“Care to get on here so I can ride with you a spell?”

“I am certain Mr. Kirk has duties to—”

“No, I have time,” Jim said. “Lessons don’t occur until after breakfast.”

Sybok leaned down. “Let me give you a hand getting up.”

With a tug of Vulcan strength and a little help from Jim’s own athleticism, he was up and on the horse, seated behind Sybok.

“Comfy?” Sybok asked.

Jim chuckled. “Sure am.”

Spock stared up at them. “I am not certain we were finished with our discussion, Mr. Kirk.”

“Whatever it was, it can wait,” Sybok said, with a dismissive wave. “You’ll want to hold on tight, Jim. I like to go very fast.”

Jim shrugged and wrapped his arms around Sybok’s waist, and with a wave at Spock, they rode away. 


	8. Intentions

It was later in the morning when Spock found his brother alone in the stables. He assumed that the tutor, Kirk, had returned to the house to fulfill his duties.

Sybok was caring for his horse, brushing him down, and speaking to him in low tones.

“I have come to make an inquiry.”

His brother glanced at him, smirking. Sybok was always smirking and Spock didn’t much care for it.

“What would that be?”

“Are you pursuing some sort of illicit relationship with the children’s tutor?”

Sybok laughed outright. “You get right to it, don’t you?”

“I see no point in forestalling the point.” Spock paused. “Then you are?”

“I did not say that.” Sybok shrugged.

“May I remind you that you are of royal class and he…”

Sybok laughed again, this one was a full-bodied chuckle. “I wouldn’t go there if I were you.”

“Meaning?”

“There is simply more to your tutor than you realize. You’ve always been obtuse.”

“Then enlighten me.”

Sybok sighed. “That is not for me to do. As for some kind of illicit rendezvous with Jim, though that is not my intention, what would it matter for you? You are betrothed to the oh s delightful T’Pring.”

“Sarcasm does not become you,” Spock told his brother. “Personally speaking, what Mr. Kirk does with his free time is not my concern.”

“Personally speaking.”

Spock nodded. “Yes. Not what you do in yours.”

“Excellent, because for a moment I though sure you intended to butt into my affairs,” Sybok said. “I may have been forced out into abdication by our father, but I am still the elder brother.”

“Acknowledged. My children have found difficulty relating to all prior tutors I have acquired for them, however, Mr. Kirk appears to be the exception. I would hate to find myself required to dismiss him or have him resign over a broken affair under those circumstances.”

“At least until T’Pring sends them off to boarding school, of course.”

Spock bristled. “That decision has not been finalized.”

“By you.” Sybok’s smirk was back. “It has by her. In any case, you have made yourself quite clear about my fraternization with a member of your…” the smirk widened. “Staff.”

Spock found himself blushing at the lewd way he emphasized _staff_. Truly Sybok was taxing.

“Then you agree to stay away from that sort of personal pursuit with Mr. Kirk?”

“I didn’t say that, I said you made yourself clear. At present, as I said, that is not my intention, but should that change, we shall see.” Sybok shrugged. “Ready to go back to the house?”

Spock tamped down his frustration with his brother and accompanied back to the terrace where T’Pring now sat having her breakfast.

“There you are. I’m ever so bored, Spock.”

He leaned down to kiss her cheek. “Sorry, my dear. I took a morning constitution around the property.” He sat down beside her.

“And he ran into the riffraff in the form of me,” Sybok said with a smile as he plopped down across from them.

“Hm. I should like to go shopping today, Spock. Let’s go into the ShiKahr. I don’t want to spend all day here.”

“I’m sure it’s not nearly as exciting as what you’re used to, darling,” Sybok said.

“It is not. But as a matter of fact, I’m planning an engagement ball here very shortly, so I need some ideas.”

“An engagement ball?”

T’Pring nodded, regally. “It’s not every day one becomes engaged to the Crown Prince of Vulcan. I do thank you for your abdication, Sybok.”

He laughed. “Of course. Anything for you.”

Spock opened his mouth to speak when Satok came running out onto the terrace.

“It’s time, it’s time.”

“Do not run, Satok.”

His son nodded, breathless. 

“Nor shout,” Spock reprimanded. “What is time?”

“For our performance.”

“Performance? What on Vulcan are you talking about?”

Satok eyed T’Pring and then Sybok, who smiled at the boy.

“Tutor Kirk has been teaching us ancient Vulcan performance art.”

“Ancient what?” T’Pring exclaimed.

“Dancing and also the martial arts of Suus Mahna.”

T’Pring sniffed. “Children performing Suus Mahna? That takes many years to learn. And what would a _Human_ know of it anyway?”

Satok ignored her and directed his words to Spock. “We have prepared a demonstration of Suus Mahna, Dancing, and the Vulcan lyre. We would like to ask that you come watch our presentation.” Satok looked at Sybok. “You as well, Uncle Sybok.”

“Oh I wouldn’t miss it.”

Spock cleared his throat.

Satok nodded. “And we would be honored for you to also watch, Baroness.”

She arched a brow. “Well, how can I refuse such a lovely request. And of course, I am most curious about this, given your instruction came from Mr. Kirk.”

“We will be right there, Satok,” Spock told his son. Satok turned on his heels and began to rush back into the house. “Do not run.”

“Well.” Sybok slapped the table in front of him. “This should be delightful.”

T’Pring scoffed. “_Delightful_? I very much doubt that. Amusing perhaps.” She looked at Spock. “I am sure the children will have done their best, of course.”

Spock stood. “Let go and see.” 


	9. The Performance

“What I do not understand is what a goatherd is,” T’Pring whispered to Sybok as T’Raya finished playing the Vulcan lyre and the children ran off the stage with their wooden puppets.

“An Earth thing.”

She sniffed. “Absurd.”

“I found the children charming in their innocence with that song. And Jim has a very nice voice.”

“I do not see what the appeal is of Tutor Kirk at all.”

“Of course you don’t. You’ve always been rather obtuse. Sort of like my brother.”

“Shh,” Spock instructed them. “I am trying to listen.”

He had to admit he agreed with Sybok not T’Pring. The children were unexpectedly endearing with their silly human song and Kirk was…enchanting. He had a pleasing singing voice and as Kirk watched the children and participated with them in their performance, his face lit up with pride and joy that Spock found quite appealing. And while the children maintained their serious exterior even as their tutor laughed with delight, Spock could tell they were trying to outperform each other for Kirk’s benefit and not Spock’s. 

The first thing Spock noticed when the children and their tutor came out again, they wore clothing similar to what Spock knew was the human karategi clothing. Spock had no idea where his children got such attire so he could only imagine that Kirk came up with it.

T’Raya came out to sit once more before the lyre.

Arev came forward and bowed before Spock, T’Pring, and Sybok.

“We will now demonstrate the Vulcan Martial Arts, Suus Mahna,” the boy said.

“This is so tedious,” T’Pring spoke in a low voice.

“I look forward to it greatly,” Sybok returned.

“As do I,” Spock said, giving his betrothed a pointed look.

She raised her chin and barely refrained from rolling her eyes.

He decided to ignore her because she could be challenging when she was in one of her moods.

The children had placed various padded mats around the floor.

Arev was the first to stand on the mat and it soon became clear that he would be battling Kirk. They did hand to hand combat at first, and Spock could soon see that though his oldest son was becoming quite skilled at Suus Mahna already, he was really no match for his tutor, who moved quickly and agilely.

“Impressive,” Sybok murmured.

“If you say so,” T’Pring said. “I still say there is something off about Tutor Kirk.”

Sybok chuckled.

Spock continued to try to ignore them both.

Arev and Kirk moved to using the lirpa and Spock was equally impressed with his son’s use, though he was still not as good as Kirk.

Then their battle ended, and Kirk, walked off the mat, while the other children joined their brother to show what they had learned. Little Amanda just sort of tumbled around, but she was adorable at it so Spock could not mind.

Kirk grinned at them. “What do you think?”

“Pedestrian,” T’Pring said with a sneer.

Kirk did roll his eyes. He turned to Spock. “What did you think, Your Highness?”

“I am impressed with all that they have learned in Suus Mahna already. And I found their singing and dancing an enjoyable entertainment.”

“Certainly,” T’Pring said. “It was…cute. But I wonder if such _entertainments_ are a good use of a tutor’s time.”

Kirk smiled serenely. “You don’t believe that Vulcan children benefit from learning of certain things in their own culture?”

“Well…”

“And as Prince Spock’s mother was human, I felt a harmless bit of fun with a human song and dance number would also be interesting to them. Someday they will be quite well-rounded adults. Isn’t that what we should want?”

“Indeed,” Spock interjected to save T’Pring from making a further nuisance of herself.

But she sniffed. “Yes, I suppose there is some merit to that. But tell me, Tutor Kirk, I am curious as to where and how you learned the skills to master Suus Mahna.”

Kirk shrugged. “I’m not quite a master yet. I never finished the last course in it.”

“Then you did take lessons. From a Vulcan?”

“No. If you will excuse me, I have more to show you with the children.”

After another twenty minutes of Suus Mahna demonstrations, the children sang a traditional very old Vulcan song, all in the ancient language. Spock wasn’t even sure he knew all the meanings of the words.

T’Pring greeted all the children when they came forward.

“Well, children, that was _such_ a delight. I feel that it was all done for me as a welcome and that’s just lovely.”

“Yes, Baroness,” T’Pak said with a glance in Kirk’s direction.

T’Pring put her hands on the shoulders of T’Raya and T’Pak. “Perhaps you can even perform for everyone at the engagement ball.”

“Engagement ball?” T’Enna exclaimed.

“Now it hasn’t been decided,” Spock tried to say.

T’Pring arched a brow at him. “Of course it has. The invitations will go out shortly. Oh, it will be quite the affair. Come, have tea with me and we’ll discuss how simply wonderful it will be.”

Arev said, “But maybe we should change…”

“Oh, later. After tea.”

Spock watched as the children dutifully went with her. Sybok gave him a smirk and a wink before trailing after them, leaving Spock alone with Kirk.

“Thank you for your work with the children, Mr. Kirk. It was an impressive display.”

“You’re welcome.”

“That goatherd song…”

Kirk laughed. “Yeah. My mom used to sing it to me when I was just a kid.”

“She sounds like an interesting woman.”

The smile faded from Kirk’s face. “Yeah.”

Spock realized he knew very little about the children’s tutor. “Is your mother still living?”

“Hopefully.”

“Hopefully?”

“I mean, yes.” Kirk cleared his throat. “Of course. She is.”

“Would you care to join us on the terrace for tea with the children?”

“I really should clean all of this up, but thank you anyway.”

Spock began to turn away, but then turned back. “Where did you learn to become so skilled at Suus Mahna? I believe that you would challenge me.”

“My brother.”

“I see. And is he also, hopefully, alive?”

Kirk smiled again. “Yes.”

“And I suppose you will not say where your brother learned?”

He laughed. “Probably not. They’re waiting, Your Highness.”

Spock inclined his head and went to join his family on the terrace. But he turned at the door to look back at Kirk, but the tutor had moved away to clean up the exercise mats. Spock shook his head and headed for the terrace. 


	10. An Evening in the Gazebo

Sometimes, Jim got restless. He didn’t want to say bored, because certainly the prince, his brother, fiancé and children kept him on his toes, but Jim was not exactly a sedentary being, even at night, and so sometimes, when his duties toward the children were completed, he went outside to a little gazebo on the property, which was adorned with many twinkling solar lights, with just a mug of coffee, to gaze at the stars in the night sky on Vulcan. They were quite different than the ones on Earth.

No one ever bothered him there.

He had just got settled on the gazebo bench when he heard the approach of someone else. He tensed a bit, after all, the situation at home was rather precarious, and though he didn’t think anyone from there knew he was there, he was fairly certain Sybok knew, and he sure hoped that Prince Sybok hadn’t sold him out.

Then he considered it might be T’Enna’s Human crush come to meet her, or even T’Enna herself.

So he was fairly shocked when Prince Spock himself appeared on the raised steps of the gazebo.

“Mr. Kirk. I was unaware I would find you out here.”

“Same, Your Highness. I come out here frequently and have not yet had company.” Jim smiled easily as the prince made his way over to the cushioned covered bench and lowered himself to sit beside Jim.

Spock inclined his head toward Jim’s coffee mug. “I would not think that was conducive to a good night’s rest.”

Jim shrugged. “I’m not much of a sleeper. Never have been.”

“Perhaps your consumption of caffeinated products adds to the issue.”

Jim laughed. “Perhaps. What brings you out here tonight?”

“I was…restless. Having trouble sleeping. I attempted meditation but without much success. You?”

“Same. As I said, I come out here frequently and watch the stars. Wonder what it would be like, I guess, to be up there in a ship, commanding a crew, and exploring the galaxy.”

“Mm.” Spock leaned back to peer up at the sky. “I do wonder how you decided to become a tutor. A sudden decision?”

“Well, had to do something, might as well try and teach the knowledge I’ve gained to impressionable young minds.”

Jim laughed again. He really would rather be on a starship somewhere, but that life was something he wasn’t allowed to have. Not as a prince.

“Indeed. I cannot say that you are a failure at it.”

“Wow, that’s almost a compliment there, Your highness. A sort of backhanded one.”

“It is not meant as one. The children are quite fond of you and they do appear to be learning appropriately.” Spock gazed at him. “I thank you for their performance today. I would never have thought for them to learn such things, and yet, I believe it has enriched their lives, and mine.”

Jim smiled faintly before taking a sip of his coffee. “You are quite welcome. They are a pleasure. Very eager to learn. And all of them are extremely smart.”

Spock nodded. “Of course they are.”

Jim’s smile widened. “Of course.”

“I cannot help but wonder, however, if there is more to you than meets the eye, Mr. Kirk. You are really rather mysterious.”

“Nah.”

Spock rolled his eyes. “Denial does not become you. What did you do before you became a tutor?”

“I spent a lot of time in the hills.”

“Were you some sort of shepherd? A goatherd?” The prince’s lips were curved ever so slightly in his version of a smile.

He laughed again. “No, no. Nothing like that.”

“What then?”

“This and that. Mostly trying to avoid trouble.”

“And yet something tells me you seldom succeeded in that vein.”

Jim decided a change of subject was surely in order. “How about you, Your Highness? You are now heir to the throne. Being the second son, I imagine you never anticipated that.”

“Not initially, no,” Spock admitted. “But my father and Sybok never got along. My father’s first wife was Vulcan, but she encouraged Sybok to very much have a mind of his own and to be who he wished to be. He didn’t wish to be king. He considered that far too restrictive. When his mother died and my father married my mother, a Human, he ensured that she agreed I would be the heir in place of Sybok, and that I would be raised the way he wished.”

“Sybok doesn’t appear to be resentful.”

“As I said, it was not his desire to rule Vulcan. I have a better relationship with him than my father does, but even I find him somewhat of a puzzle.”

“And now you’ll have Queen T’Pring,” Jim murmured. 

Spock inclined his head. “At some point, yes. Father will never for a long time yet.”

“And when is the happy day?”

“No date of the wedding has been set. It is enough that it has been agreed upon. My father plans to make an official announcement next week, and then, as you are aware, the Baroness plans an engagement ball.”

Jim sipped his coffee again. “Yes, she seems to get her way quite frequently.”

Spock stared at him, but Jim noted there was no real censure in his gaze. “She is a Baroness. Raised by a high ranking peer of the realm. Married at a young age to an older Vulcan, Baron Sonek, who passed away shortly after the marriage took place, which is how she became a Baroness herself.”

“And are you sure she didn’t poison Baron Sonek?” At Spock’s look, Jim laughed, and shook his head. “Sorry. Just a joke.”

“I am aware that you are not fond of her.”

“She’s not particularly fond of me, I’d say. As long as she treats your children well, that’s all that matters to me. I have little say in anything else.”

Spock’s gaze strayed away from Jim and up to the stars. “She will be a proper Vulcan wife and queen.”

Jim studied his profile. He really was a gorgeous man. “But…do you like her, Spock? Do you love her?”

“Love has very little to do with a royal marriage, Mr. Kirk.”

“Really? And out here, in this gazebo, don’t you think you can call me Jim?”

“I do not think…”

“Just for tonight, then. Say it. Say my name.”

Spock shook his head. “That is…very well. Jim.”

“There you go. And the duties that are required of you shouldn’t condemn you to a miserable life, should it?”

“I do not think I will be miserable with the Baroness.”

Jim thought otherwise, but he figured he had likely already overstepped what a tutor should say.

Spock fell silent then, but after a few moments of rather companionable silence, he said, “And you?”

“What about me?”

“Have you ever married?”

“No,” Jim said, softly. “I don’t know that I ever will.”

“Is there no one who has struck your fancy?”

Jim laughed. “Oh, sure. There is. But that’s completely hopeless.”

“Someone back on your planet?”

“No.” Jim finished his coffee. “Maybe someday you can spare a moment to teach me meditation.”

“Do you think it would help?”

He shrugged and stood. “I don’t know. I could try. Goodnight, Spock. This has been quite an enlightening day.”

Jim walked away from the gazebo, not looking back, not wanting to admit that maybe, just maybe, of course, the one he fancied was right here on this planet, seated in the gazebo.

Hopeless indeed.


	11. By the Lake

“You are going to come to the ball tonight, aren’t you?”

Jim laughed at the question as he walked beside Prince Spock’s seven children. They had decided to take an extended bit of exercise that afternoon and had walked into the next town from Spock’s estate. 

The question had come from Arev, but they were all looking at him with a curious eagerness.

“No.”

“Why not?”

Ah, a follow up question from T’Raya.

“I don’t do Vulcan Balls.” He has no idea if there was any difference whatsoever from other balls, of course.

“What kinds of balls do you do?”

“None of them, actually.” He laughed again. They were getting strange looks from those in town. Or maybe it was only Jim getting the strange looks. “I have two left feet.”

Sartok looked down at Jim’s feet. “That is anatomically incorrect.”

“Well. Sure. If you’re going to be all anatomical about it.” Jim ducked under a tree branch of a large leafy tree in their path.

“Why don’t you want to go, Tutor Jim?” T’Enna asked.

“It’s really not my thing. It’s for your stepmother to show off.”

“She is not our stepmother,” Arev protested.’

“Not yet. But that’s kind of the point, isn’t it? To formally announce their betrothal?”

Little Amanda came up to Jim and tugged at the sleeve of his shirt. “Up, please?”

“You can’t walk now?” he asked.

“Tired. We’ve been walking a long time.”

Jim sighed and reached down to lift her up. He set her on his back piggyback style. She knew what to do as this was hardly the first time she wanted Jim to carry her.

“I wish you were marrying Father instead of the Baroness,” T’Lar said, softly.

She rarely spoke so Jim was surprised by her words. While softly spoken, there was a particular emphasis on the words.

He almost laughed, but she looked so upset, for a Vulcan of course, that he didn’t dare make her think he was making fun.

“I’m afraid that’s simply not possible.”

“Why not?”

“I’m human and a…not a member of the royalty.” He nearly choked a bit on that lie, but it was a necessary one considering his situation. “And anyway, your father is marrying a female, so I am guessing that is his preference.”

They all fell silent at this, so Jim figured he had won the argument about not attending the ball. He went through a gate and over to an area they had been before. They all liked to sit there on nice afternoons such as this while discussing…well just about anything. Jim liked it too, so about once a week they ended up here, sitting on the grass with their little picnic they brought with them of Kreyla and a vegan spread Uhura made for them.

“Lots of Non-Vulcans will be there,” T’Enna said after a while.

“Hmm?”

She gave him a look that reminded him of her father. “The ball.”

“Dignitaries and such. Not tutors.”

She pursed her lips. “You are not a tutor.”

Jim blinked at her. And the other children stared at her.

“What do you mean, Sister?” Arev asked.

T’Enna shrugged. “Perhaps I know something and perhaps I do not.”

Sartok snorted. “I bet she doesn’t. She just likes to seem important.”

“Whatever T’Enna does or does not know doesn’t matter,” Jim insisted. “I wasn’t even invited to the ball.”

“Father wouldn’t mind.”

“The Baroness will.” Jim smiled serenely. “Why don’t you all go over there to where the birds are on the lake while I talk to T’Enna. Stay where I can see.”

“Can we feed them Kreyla?” T’Pak asked.

“Sure.” Jim tugged a clingy Amanda from him and gently pushed her toward the others. “Take your sister. Hold her hand.”

T’Pak sighed but she took the smaller child’s hand and they ran off to the lake and the birds.

Jim turned to T’Enna. “All right, spill.”

She shrugged. “I have been speaking to my young gentleman friend.”

“The delivery guy?”

“Indeed. He told me when he first spotted you that you looked familiar. I thought nothing of it.”

“As well you should. I am certain your father would not approve of gossip.”

She arched a brow. “Then he told me he did some research and he believes he knows who you are. I didn’t believe him until he showed me something.”

Jim kept a straight face. “What did he show you?”

T’Enna pulled out a small PADD from a bag she carried. She pressed a few things and then held it out to Jim.

He stared at a holo picture of himself standing next to George and between his mother and father.

“Are you a Prince of Terra?” Her dark eyes were wide and eager to know his answer.

“T’Enna…”

“You are Prince James!”

He glanced toward the lake where the other children fed the birds.

“Oh, do not worry. They are clueless and know nothing. Why are you posing as our tutor?”

“I’m not.”

“You are going to refute that is you in that holo picture next to the Crown Prince and the King and Queen?” She took back the PADD and tucked it away. “I will tell no one and I have sworn my friend to secrecy as well. But I am curious as to the reason for the subterfuge.”

Suddenly the other children came running back.

“Tutor Jim! There are eggs. Come see.”

T’Enna rolled her eyes. But she and Jim rose up and followed after them and back to the lake.

“I do not wish to go to the ball either,” T’Enna said. “Not because I do not think it would be interesting, but because of the Baroness. Perhaps you could at least make an appearance?”

Jim shook his head. “Not a good idea.”

“Oh!” She nodded. “You might be recognized by someone there. I had not thought of that.”

Amanda came to him then and grabbed his hand and Jim could only think…saved for now. But he would have to let his brother know they might have a problem.


	12. T'Enna Makes Her Case

Jim sent a message to his brother through secret means and only hoped his brother would receive it. He hadn’t heard from Sam in a while, but given their situation he didn’t think that was cause for concern, exactly.

As the afternoon turned to evening, he became aware of a lot of activity preparing for the engagement ball. Since the children had been given the rest of the day off from studies to prepare themselves, Jim was left to his own devices. Staying in his room away from everyone else seemed the best plan. The more people who saw him, the more chances someone else besides T’Enna’s friend might recognize him.

He was reading when there was a tap at the door.

Jim rose and opened it to T’Enna, of course. He sighed.

“You really shouldn’t be here. You aren’t dressed for the ball.”

She stepped inside his room. “And neither are you, Prince James.

“None of that, please.”

“But that’s who you are.”

“You need to forget that.”

She went and sat on the edge of his bed. “How can I? As a Vulcan it is impossible.”

Jim smirked and rolled his eyes. “I don’t mean literally. You need to not mention it.”

“But you are the one who should be marrying Father instead of the baroness.”

He laughed. “Right. Get real.”

“I am serious,” T’Enna said with a regal arch of her brow that would have made T’Pring jealous. “Surely a match with someone of royalty is far superior to a baroness.”

“I’m Human. He’s got to marry a Vulcan.”

“No. My grandmother was Human.”

“And that was considered rare, T’Enna.” Jim sighed and sat next to her. “Besides, your father cares for the baroness.”

She snorted at that. “He does not. Don’t you like Father?”

“Sure, he’s great.”

“No. I mean _like_.”

Jim laughed again and rose from the bed and walked over to his window to watch the activities. “Don’t be absurd.”

“You told me once that you did not know what it is like to love, so perhaps you would not recognize it.”

“Love? Hardly. That’s crazy.”

T’Enna huffed and lifted her legs at the knees, hugging them so that she rocked back and forth. “Not nearly as crazy as the idea that Father would marry _her_.”

“And that’s where this is coming from, T’Enna. No real need to see me happily married and in love with your father, but rather to find any alternative to the baroness.”

“Not that there is anything wrong with that, but that is only part of it, Prince James.”

Jim pinched the bridge of his nose. “Can we drop that?”

“Tutor Jim, then. But it is ridiculous to call you that when you are no tutor.”

He leaned against the wall by the window. “Have I not taught you things?”

“Yes,” she said reluctantly.

“Then I am a tutor. Will your young gentleman friend be at the ball?”

“Father would have a fit if he showed. He does not know about him.” She made a face. “But the Vulcan I was bonded to as a child will be. I have not seen him in eight years.”

“How do you feel about that?”

“Nervous,” she admitted. “Apprehensive. I am not supposed to feel anything, though, am I?”

Jim smiled gently. “I don’t pay any attention to that nonsense that Vulcans don’t feel.”

“I don’t want to be bonded to him.”

“Maybe you’ll like him.”

“I like my Human.” She sighed. “It is hopeless though. Father would not likely agree to sever my betrothal bond. Have you brought up the subject to him again?”

“Not since he dismissed him as a dummy you would lose interest in. I’m sorry.”

Her bottom lip trembled. “It is all right. Father is very stubborn. And he only sees what he wants to see.”

“To be fair, I think most of us are like that to a certain extent.”

She leaned her head on her knees. “Please, say you will come to the ball. I don’t want to meet my betrothed by myself.”

Jim sighed and closed his eyes briefly. “Maybe I can hang around outside, on the edge, if you need me. But it’s not a good idea for me to attend. I don’t know who might see me.”

T’Enna nodded. “I remember you said something about that at the lake. Is your…situation very dangerous?”

“It could be,” Jim admitted.

“Very well. I can accept you hanging outside by the south doors of the ball room!”

“T’Enna…”

“I will make sure that no one strange goes out there to find you. Only those that already know you.” She rose up from the bed. “I will protect you.”

That was almost too amusing. That this teenaged girl would protect him from operatives sent to get him or something. Jim wondered if he ought to just trust Prince Spock with the truth, but Sam had been so adamant not to trust anyone.

“All right,” Jim agreed. “But no dragging me inside for anything.”

“Deal.”

Jim shook his head. Even Vulcan teens were challenging.

“You’d better go get dressed.”

“Yes, Prince…Tutor Jim.”

She fled his room and Jim couldn’t help but think this was all a bad idea.


	13. The Dance

This was a mistake.

Jim had no idea what possessed him to listen to his teenage charge and attend this rather ostentatious spectacle put on by Spock’s betrothed, the Baroness T’Pring.

He hadn’t cared for the pomp and circumstance back on Earth.

He had dressed in something Nyota Uhura had found for him. A Vulcan version of formal wear. The jacket, a sort of mix of olive and gray, crisscrossed over his stomach and abdomen. The trousers came up high, the waistband reached well beyond his waist and nearly to his armpits.

Only a slight exaggeration.

Yeah Nyota Uhura had assured him he looked simply scrumptious.

Jim highly doubted it.

He’d gone to his spot outside the south doors, an observer only, and he hoped to mostly stay that way. He was able to see the arrival of many dignitaries and important Vulcans that had been invited. Others from other planets too. And he hoped that none of them came out to recognize who he was.

This was beyond foolish and George Samuel was going to hang him from the rafters for this surely.

“There you are.”

Jim turned sharply from his incessant pacing to face his tormenter, T’Enna. This stupidity had been her fault.

Except she was a child and he was the idiot adult who agreed to it.

She frowned slightly. “What is wrong?”

“What’s wrong? Absolutely everything, that’s what. I can’t believe I let you talk me into this nonsense.”

“You look very handsome.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Compliments don’t work for me.” He paused. “Much.”

“Everything is fine,” T’Enna assured him. “Father will be out in a moment.”

“That’s…wait. _What_? Why is he coming out _here_?” He heard the squeaky panic in his own voice.

“Because I told him to. Shh. Here he comes.”

Jim opened his mouth, but T’Enna had disappeared inside and suddenly just as she’d said, Prince Spock appeared. He seemed to be as surprised to see Jim as Jim was to see him.

“I beg your pardon. I thought…you look…” Spock shook his head. “That color is flattering to your person.”

“Oh, this old thing?” Jim joked.

“I did not know you were attending.”

“I’m not. No. I’m…going for a walk.”

“In formal attire?” Spock questioned. “I thought my daughter was out here.”

Jim was glad for the change of subject. “She was, but she went back inside. You were looking for her?”

“Her betrothed has arrived and wishes to be introduced.”

Jim nodded. “That explains why she fled.”

“I do not understand.”

Jim scoffed. “Yeah you do. I told you she isn’t interested in him. She wants…”

“She will learn to accept her chosen one.”

“As you have?” Jim taunted.

“The baroness was not originally. But that does not matter. T’Enna is young and will come around to Vulcan ways. The boy she is infatuated with does not suit her.”

Inside, the in person orchestra struck up a song. An old one that even on Earth they once danced to. He hadn’t heard it in years. Without thinking about it, he began to hum it.

Spock watched him.

“You know this tune?” Spock queried.

“Hmm? Oh. Yeah. When I was a boy we used to do a sort of country dance to it.” Jim smiled fondly. “It was written by—”

“L-Herra,” Spock supplied. “Yes. I am surprised a tutor from Earth would know it.”

“It’s not a Vulcan composition.”

“Nor a Terran one. And rather uncommon, I would think.”

Jim’s smile widened. “Do you doubt me?” He held his hands out toward Spock. “Shall I show you the dance?”

Spock straightened slightly. “I know the dance that went with this music.”

“Then do it with me.”

Spock, for a moment, did not move. Jim was pretty sure Spock was about to turn on his heels and return inside to the comforting warmth of the ballroom.

But then he took a step forward, took Jim’s hands in his, and began to move to the music.

It was similar to an old waltz, but rather pedestrian compared to the fancier ones, and perhaps a little more energetic. Spock was very good, Jim realized, much better than he was, and soon Spock was taking over the lead, spinning Jim around, and then drawing him back into his arms. At one point they parted to do a little clapping sequence, but then Spock drew Jim near once more, too close, really, then they were supposed to be, and as their gazes met, and held, Jim heard a small gasp.

It was from him.

He felt warm all over and he stepped back and out of Spock’s arms.

“That was something else, Tutor Jim!”

Jim turned, startled to see that all seven children had come outside and were watching his display with their father.

It was Satok who had spoken.

Jim took another step backward.

“Your face is red,” T’Lar said.

Jim glanced at her. “Is it? I’m too warm I think.”

Then there was a very slow, very pronounced clapping.

“Well,” T’Pring said, coming closer. “That was most impressive.”

She looked like she was made of a block of ice for all the warmth that came from her.

“What a delightful scene,” she murmured. “I had no idea the tutor was invited to the ball.”

Spock had moved away from Jim as well and was now nearly to the door. He would not look at Jim. “He can attend if he wishes.”

And then Spock went back inside.

The baroness inclined her head at the children. “They are asking for you inside. Please go inside and perform your hosting duties.”

The seven children bowed as one to her, it would seem to Jim, and then hurried inside after their father.

“You are full of surprised, aren’t you?”

Jim cleared his throat. “As I was telling the prince, I was going for a walk.”

“And broke into a dance? Very interesting. And look, you’re already dressed for the ball. Do say you’ll come.…_James_.”

Jim feeling coldness form like a stone in his belly, shook his head. “No. I don’t think I will. I’m going to bid goodnight.”

Prince Sybok came outside then. He looked briefly at Jim and then at the baroness.

“There you are, darling, they want you for a betrothal dance with Spock.”

T’Pring turned without another word and went back inside.

“Problems?” Sybok asked.

“I don’t know,” Jim admitted. “There could be.”


End file.
